Villancicos Hogwartseños en versión Peevesiana
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: ¡Es Navidad en Hogwarts! Gracias a unas endiabladas botellas, todo Dios se tambalea en el castillo con una buena cogorza...y a Peeves, le da por variar la dulce "campana sobre campana". Regalo a Ennay, por esa maravillosa tarde "funfictionera".


Era Navidad. Todo estaba blanco, como la nieve. Dumbledore había encargado a Hagrid que adornara el árbol de Navidad más increíble que nunca. Todo era perfecto. Hasta los gemelos Weasley habían traído del local de Rosmerta, en Las Tres Escobas, bebidas y dulces para celebrarlo.

Y esto último por supuesto, no fue tan perfecto como ellos esperaban.

La pregunta del millón era : ¿qué le pasaba a los jóvenes de hoy en día que no sabían beber...?

Pues muy simple. La mitad no habían probado el alcohol en su puta vida, y cuando lo hicieron (seguro que no olvidan esa Navidad nunca) lo hicieron como tocaba; muy bien. Todos estaban dispuestos a coger un pedo de miedo.

Y el Trío de Oro, no iba a ser menos.

Hermione, Ron y Harry, habían hecho apuestas, a ver quién quien aguantaba más sin echar la pota encima, y claro está, ninguno de los tres ganó. Hermione se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al lavabo por "cosas de mujeres..."; Ronald, que le había sentado mal el pavo, y Harry, se aprovechó de que no estaba ninguno de ellos para que lo vieran y vomitó en la jarra del zumo de calabaza. Hay que añadir, que esta le fue derramada a Neville (sin querer-queriendo) en la cabeza, por Peeves.

Ya por el pasillo que comunicaba a todas las salas comunes del castillo, se encontraron al poltergeist colgando a la Señora Norris, la gata de Filch, el conserje, por el rabo a una antorcha.

-Puess, como te iba diciendo, Ron-comentó Harry, arrastrando las palabras, por la borrachera- no sé que regalarle a Herpione Ranger por navidades...

-creo que un peine no le vendría mal...-en el momento abrió la boca, se le notó la mierda que llevaba encima.-¿hass visto los pelos de bruja que llevaba al salir de baño...? seguro a potao...-sonrió, complice-nosotros, no, ¿verdad, tío..?somos machos fuertes...

-sip...-le dio la razón, tambaleándose-pero...¿un peine....?

En eso que Peeves, observando la escena, decidió entra en acción, y entonó un villancico (campana sobre campana) cambiando la letra:

Pobre de ti Pipipoote

**No sabes lo que vale un peine**

**Son 2 euros con 50**

**Y en eso el IVA no viene**

**Ten en cuenta, ten en cuenta**

**Que en eso el IVA no entra**

**Apriétate el cinturón y vigila tu cartera.**

-¡Peeves!-gritó Ron envalentonado por el alcohol-¡quete de aví!*-(traducción: vete de aquí). Pero eso solo logró divertirlo aún más...

A Ronaldo Comadreja

**La miope le hace estudiar**

**Lo lleva a la biblioteca**

**Y al baño se va a masturbar**

**Y te vio, te pilló**

**Y el gusanillo te comió**

**Y una serpiente rastrera * **(Snape- Snake, juego de palabras)

**A la orgía se unió.**

De pronto apareció Hermione Granger por una esquina, tambaleándose con una botella de vodka en la mano. A su vez, Draco Malfoy y sus gorilas infradotados (entiéndase, Crabbe y Goyle) hacían su brillante aparición cantando...

Santa Claus, Santa Claus

**Viejo desgraciao...**

**Que me has traído los regalos del año pasao, ¡eh!**

**Un balón pinchao, un condón usao**

**Y una prostituta que ya me la he follao**

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy!-gritó ella- deja de berrear que me duele la cabeza...¡hip!-hipó.

-cállate, Comelibros.

-jajajaja-se reía el enano volante.-Granger... venga, que te voy a dedicar una...

Eres miope, Granger

**De siempre lo he sabido**

**Draquín a tu costa**

**Siempre se te ha reído**

**Pero te ama, te desea**

**Y aunque tú lo aborrezcas**

**Cada noche en tus sueños**

**Te hace una faena **terminó la canción haciendo una interpretación bastante grosera con las manos, dando a entender lo mencionado en la canción.

-Peeves, no te consiento que te dirijas a mi así, y menos insinuar que quiero nada con esa sangre sucia marimacho.

Ante el insulto, Hermione llegó tambaleándose hasta Draco y le soltó el bofetón de su vida, dejándole la mejilla colorada.

-Malfoy, no oses negar la feminidad de Hermione...-amenazó Harry, apuntándolo con la varita del revés.

-hiiipppppppp-soltó un gran hipido, muy poco femenino, la aludida-eso-añadió, dándole un largo trago a la botella.

-si, claro-asintió. Ella, saltó al aire, e intentando imitar a Batista (luchador de pressing catch, rawn,wwe) le dio una patada en ciertas partes delicadas mientras gritaba **¡ tortillita !.** Draco se retorcía del dolor por los suelos, y a Ron le dio la risa floja.

-Ay, Hermione, que es _sillita eléctrica..._

-jeje, bueno, pensemos una para el pequeño Rubio de Bote...-sonrió, macabramente el poltergeist. Se aclaró la garganta, carraspeando y gritó:

**Pobrecito de Draquito **

**Que pronto bajó del nido**

**De una patada de Granger**

**Los huevos se le han metido**

**Pobrecillo, pobrecillo**

**Se ha quedao sin cojoncillos**

**Eso duele un huevo a parte del que ha perdido**

Como un español torero

**Se ha quedao sin un huevo**

**Pobre de ti Mala Foya **(Mal Foy, juego de palabras)

**Consuélate con tu p...**

En ese preciso instante, guiada por los gritos del emocionado "cantante", apareció la profesora McGonnagall con Filch e interrumpió la interpretación.

-¡Peeves! ¡cállate ya!-gritó con voz potente, ya que ella si que no echaba una cana al aire ni había olido el wisky de fuego en su amargada vida.

-¡Jopetines!-pegó una patada al aire- ¡me acabáis de cortar el royo!- cogió a la gata (que todavía estaba colgada de la antorcha, la pobre) y la utilizó de zambomba, ante los gritos desesperados del conserje-¡ui profesora McGallito! vamos a hacerle una a usted también...-sonrió.


End file.
